She Knew
by Msynergy
Summary: She was still holding his hand, but had moved her gaze back to the square impression in the sand left by one certain blue box. Rose/Ten Too


_She Knew_

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

**Author's Note:** I know, everyone and their grandmother and probably their dog has written one of these little ditties, but honestly, I couldn't help myself so here's my version.

She was still holding his hand, but had moved her gaze back to the square impression in the sand left by one certain blue box.

Left, gone, just like that.

"Rose?"

But not gone, not quite.

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't- I mean, you don't have to do this."

His hand released hers to rub at the back of his neck, the other hand moving to his trouser pocket as he seemed to find something absolutely fascinating about his shoes. Who knew, maybe there was something about them, but all she knew was that the picture he made was heart-achingly familiar, and her hand suddenly itched to be back in his.

Instead she simply asked, "Don't have to do what?"

"Do this, any of this, with me I mean. I know this isn't what you wanted, not really. So just say the word and I'm gone, no strings attached."

He still wasn't looking at her so he didn't see her gobsmacked expression. And as she searched for something to say, for some way to push through the absolute muddle that was her heart and mind, he took her silence as an answer.

"Right, I'll just be going then."

And then she knew.

This man, this brilliant man, was every inch the man who had left them behind and more. Because he was willing to let her go for her sake, to let her live her life without him despite his whisper in her ear and the desire behind his kiss. Willing to wander a world he knew next to nothing about with only the clothes on his back and whatever was in his pockets.

Because she knew only one person whom would give up that much for her happiness, whom would be that self-sacrificing, and that person was the Doctor. The Doctor who was now walking away from her, looking for all the world like the broken man he was.

She really couldn't have that.

"Doctor, wait!"

When he turned to face her his expression was incredulous, but as she walked, then ran, then sprinted the distance he'd put between them his arms stretched out to catch her as she plowed into him, burying her face in his chest as she clung to him and he her.

"Rose?"

The confused but oh so hopeful inflection in his voice ultimately made her loosen her hold, but despite that loss the look in his eyes more than made up for it.

"You did it again."

He frowned, and she very nearly kissed him for it.

"Did what?"

"Swanned off because you thought you knew what was best for me."

"Rose I-"

"Hush," she scolded, pressing an index finger to his lips, "I know what you were trying to do, I get it, really, but I don't want that."

Moving her finger from his lips, however, he grabbed the hand it belonged to, his thumb absently caressing her knuckles as ancient eyes bore into hers.

"And what do you want, Rose Tyler?"

"You," she answered quickly, "just you."

"And for how long?" he smiled, his hand releasing hers only to cup her face.

But just as she was about to answer and he about to kiss her, something else happened.

"Are you two quite finished? Honestly Rose, you can snog him all the way home for all I care but it's getting late so hurry it up!"

She couldn't help it, she started to laugh, and couldn't stop, and when he joined her in her hysterics not soon after she knew they'd be all right.

"Right," he finally grinned, eyes twinkling from laughter, "best not to keep Jackie waiting."

She grinned back, moving from his embrace towards her mum, but stopping to look back when she didn't see him follow.

The look on his face still spoke of his uncertainty, and she frowned before quickly grinning again and moving her hand out to him, wriggling her fingers.

His eyes caught the motion and he laughed joyfully, moving forward to grasp her hand and run towards Jackie, her matching his stride step for step. Together.


End file.
